The present invention relates to air diffusers, more particularly to modular air diffusers for ceiling-mounted air distribution systems.
A known form of air diffuser system comprises a coplanar series of movable circulation blades, each pivoted about a single axis. By this arrangement, variations in flow direction relative to that axis can be obtained.
Particularly for air diffusers of the kind commonly found in ceiling installations, it is desirable to have the flexibility of introducing air into a room in a one, two, three or four way air stream along the ceiling.
With a view to providing a diffuser assembly capable of being switched from one to another air distribution pattern, a number of "modular" air diffusers have been developed, containing a fixed framework within which individual deflector elements can be retained and shifted about, to afford a variety of orientations. An air diffuser of this kind is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,752 issued May 03, 1977 to Stephan. Four square modular core elements are removably retained within a rectangular framework. Each such element includes a plurality of blades with their free ends pivotably mounted along respective opposite sides of the square core element.
However, modular diffusers having core elements with movable circulation blades are labor-intensive to manufacture and, despite their flexibility in altering air distribution patterns from an air diffusion unit, have not proved to be competitive with non-modular systems.